


A Night Out of Your Cell

by skyemakable



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyemakable/pseuds/skyemakable
Summary: Prison Guard Anipola comes for a visit in your cell late at night.
Relationships: Ace Trappola's Brother/Female Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Night Out of Your Cell

The only light to emit in your cold, quiet cell was a glint of moonlight from a nearby barred window. You could hear footsteps in the distance grow louder. Alongside were the occasional clink noises from a baton hitting nearby bars. You saw his figure stop in front of your cell, and he stared at you with a smirk. Without uttering a word, he rose his hand and gestured with his finger for you to come toward him. You stepped toward him, pressing your body against the cold, rusted out steel bars. Anipola put his gloved hand under your chin, and he pressed his lips against yours. He took no time to push his tongue between your lips and lick and tease inside your mouth. After a few minutes, he parted his lips and murmured to you. "It's time for the internal inspection. You know what to do, don't you?" he smiled toward you, moving his gloved hand toward your mouth. With little hesitation, you bit your teeth at the tip of his glove, and he pulled his hand out. "Good girl. Now keep that in your mouth and don't peep." Anipola's one gloved hand tugged at your waist band. "You know you need to open your legs more." He slipped down his other hand as you widened your stance.

You shivered when you felt his middle finger trace around your groin. He pushed the first digit of his finger inside. "Wet already? I just started..." Anipola's finger trailed up to your clit. The pad of his finger gently circled that it over and over. He leaned against the bars; his lips close to your ear. "Ohhh poor thing... You're shivering. Are you cold...?" he teased, his finger moving more vigorously at your clit. "Should I bring you extra blankets...?"

More and more, Anipola continued to tease and play with you with his finger. At your ear, you felt something warm and wet against it. His tongue reached out and began to lick around every crevice of your ear, covering the entire surface area. The tip of his tongue pressed against the hole of your ear, and you couldn't help but release a small whimper. Abruptly, his hand stopped, and he removed his tongue. You squirmed a bit against his hand, begging him to continue. "I said not a peep. This is your first warning." You gasped and covered your mouth when his finger returned to toying with your clit. Waves of pleasure coursed through your body, and you felt the end come near. Anipola took note of the way you were breathing and moving your hips against him. His lips moved back to your ear and he spoke in a hushed tone. "Are you going to cum for me...? Come for me like a good naughty slut...?"

Your knees buckled from under you as you tightly gripped the steel bars. His finger continued and remained constant as he toyed with you. You felt it coming, and you knew it was inevitable. "Come for me you little slut." You through your head back and hips forward as nothing but sweet pleasure took over. Anipola continued to vigorously make circles around your clit, helping to make the orgasm last as long as possible. You impressed yourself for not letting out another peep. Eventually, it settled down and you found yourself leaning forward against the bars. You panted heavily as Anipola pet the top of your head. "Good girl..." he said. "Turn around for your prize." You looked down and saw he had his erected member in his hand, ready to slip its way into your pussy. Glove still in mouth, you turned around to press your butt against the cold bars. "Hold on," he said, grabbing your hips. He turned you to the side slightly, then reached in his ungloved hand and smacked your ass hard enough to make a sound.

"Fine ass ya got there," Anipola said, turning you back into position. You felt the tip of his dick poke against your entrance. He slipped in the head...then paused. A few moments had passed but he just stood there, not inserting anymore. You turned to look over your shoulder to find him smiling smugly at you. "Must be difficult, huh?" he teased. "You can't even move back to take in any more dick. Poor girl..." You stared at him pleadingly, shaking your hips to beckon him. Anipola sighed, his hand resting on your hip inside the cell. "Fine then, only because you look so pitiful." At once he shoved the entire length of his cock in, and you trembled. You trembled due to the blissful feeling of finally having his entire cock penetrate you. "Some nice little tight pussy you got there," Anipola commented, thrusting inside you. "Now, do you want me to creampie you or dirty your clothes and punish you again later?"

Anipola groaned. "Mmm... By the way you’re squeezing me, you want me to cum in you, don't know?" Anipola paused, another sound of faint footsteps in the distance. He quickly pulled out, putting away his member and pulling up your trousers. After a few moments, he looked up to see a fellow guard walk by. As he walked by, they nodded at the other, and the guard continued his way. Anipola clicked his tongue, pulling his keys from his hip. He put a key into the cell lock to unlock. "You almost got me caught, you slut." Cool metal touched your wrists as he placed handcuffs on you and yanked the chain to pull you out. "Follow me," he demanded, strolling you down the hall.

He led you to a cold, mostly metal room. It was dark with only a single light above a single metal room. As you stepped inside, you heard the door shut behind you. "Get on the table," Anipola ordered. "On your back." Awkwardly, as your hands were still cuffed, you hopped onto the table to sit on, then lay on your back. You shivered against the cold metal. Immediately, Anipola grabbed your trousers, shoving them down to slip off. He grabbed your hips with his leather gloves and pulled you toward the end of the table. You heard his own clothes start to ruffle and felt the tip of his member against your entrance. At once, he pushed the length of his dick inside and vigorously thrust in you. "It's 'cause you made too much noise," he scolded. "You're just too desperate to be my cum dumpster, aren't you? Do you even deserve my creampie? Huh? Should I just pull out and cum on you instead? Would probably feel warm against the cold room, wouldn't it?"

"Mmm... The way you squeezin' me, you must really want my cum, don't you? Tell me, are you a little cum dumpster? You want my seed?" Anipola slid his hand down your thigh to the back of your knee. He pulled up your leg and let it press against his torso. "How's this feel? Huh? You slut? Is this a good angle? Does it go in deeper? Feel pretty fucking deep to me."

"Fine," Anipola paused, breathing heavy, "I'm feelin' nice today. Today's your lucky day, slut." He gripped your hips, and even from under his gloves, his hands felt hot against your skin. He thrust so deeply and vigorously, the table underneath you began to creak and inch away with each thrust. His hand slid to your knee that leaned against him, and he bent it out of the way. Anipola let out a groan and long sigh, bending forward. You could faintly make out a warm feeling fill you up inside. He paused after a few more thrusts. The man pushed his fingers through his hair to push his bangs out of his eyes. Anipola looked toward you, licking his lips and breathing heavily. "How's that, you cum dumpster?" he smirked.

Anipola pulled out his member and fastened up back his pants. He strolled to the edge of the table beside you. The feeling of leather felt sweet on your skin as he grazed his finger under your chin. "Well, haven't you been a good little slut tonight? You barely peeped." His lips softly kissed yours. It was not a long kiss, but there was something soothing and sweet behind it. The man was slow to part his lips from yours. His eyes glanced at yours warmly. "Good girl."


End file.
